


Happy Anniversary

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anniversary Talk, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, aaron's acting all romantic, but robert has some things to say as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “If I ask you what day it is, you won't deny remembering like last year right?” - smiled Robert leaving his mug on his bed side table.“Very funny.” - replied Aaron rolling his eyes.“I love you.” - grinned Robert.Or...It's 2 years since their first wedding, and they both have some thoughts on the subject.





	Happy Anniversary

Something was weird. The bed was warm enough but as he reached out his hand he didn't feel Aaron's body next to him, still his subconscious mind didn't let him open his eyes. That happened five minutes later when he could smell bacon and coffee. He blinked himself awake just in time to see his gorgeous husband as he placed the tray on the bed next to him.

 

“Morning, sleepy.” - smiled Aaron giving him the mug.

 

“Morning.” - said Robert. His voice was groggy enough, and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. Robert was perfect, especially in the morning light. Bed hair, sloppy smile, eyes barely open. It was a sight he never thought he would see every day. He felt lucky. - “What's all this?” - he asked nodding at the food.

 

“Breakfast in bed, obviously.”

 

“Obviously.” - repeated Robert as he sipped his coffee. - “Hmm this is so good.”

 

“I know, it's your poncy stuff.” - laughed Aaron.

 

“If I ask you what day it is, you won't deny remembering like last year right?” - smiled Robert leaving his mug on his bed side table.

 

“Very funny.” - replied Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“I love you.” - grinned Robert.

 

“Yeah, I love you too, idiot. And now you better get started on that, before I do.” - he laughed pointing at the food, still untouched on the plate.

 

“Alright, but can I get a kiss first?” - Aaron only shook his head before he leaned close, whispering _'happy anniversary'_ right before they touched lips.

 

“Right, I'm gonna have a quick shower and....”

 

“Wait... wait. You can't just leave me here.” - pouted Robert. - “I wanna stay in bed all day... with you.”

 

“And you will.” - answered Aaron immediately. - “But I need a shower, then you can.... I don't know.... make it up to me.” - he said slowly standing up, before Robert could pull him back.

 

“What? Why do I have to make it up to you? What have I done?” - he asked confused.

 

“Oh, I don't know.” - he smiled – “There must be something.” - he winked before he left the room.

 

Robert stayed there, eating his surprise breakfast, and thinking about how far they've come with Aaron. He thought about their first wedding. It was a right mess, in the best way possible. He remembered how he convinced Aaron to sway with him, even after their first dance. It was just the two of them, with no one else to see, but that was the reason why it was so perfect.

Then he remembered his speech. The speech he never gave in front of an audience. It was only meant for Aaron. He made a joke about making him cry, but at the end, they were both crying. From happiness, from fear.... their emotions were all over the place that night. He remembered how he wanted to stay up all night, holding Aaron close to him. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't a dream. That they were married, and that everything's gonna be okay.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even see Aaron coming back to the room, until he was sitting next to him in bed.

 

“What's up?”

 

“What?”

 

“You were miles away.” - he said running his fingers through Robert's hair.

 

“I was just thinking about our wedding. The first one.” - he added quickly.

 

“I was so happy that day.” - smiled Aaron. - “You made me the happiest man Robert. You still do.”

 

“Careful, it was almost romantic.” - he joked

 

“Almost? Shut up.” - laughed Aaron pushing Robert away, who desperately wanted to get closer to his husband.

 

“You smell so nice.”

 

“I know. It's your stuff.”

 

“I know.” - grinned Robert.

 

“2 years.” - said Aaron out of the blue. - “Sometimes I can't believe it.”

 

“Sometimes, me neither.”

 

“I never thought that one day I'm gonna call you my stupid husband.”

 

“Oi!” - smiled Robert before he went all serious. - “I never thought that one day I get to live a life where I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I can be myself with you Aaron, and ….. I never felt so safe. Not with anyone. You made my life complete in every way possible.” - he said before Aaron let Robert pull him into a kiss.

 

“Why do you always have to be the romantic one?”

 

“You can be romantic... I mean, breakfast in bed?”

 

“Yeah, but you always gave these soppy speeches and ….”

 

“If I remember correctly, you gave pretty soppy speeches yourself. Remember our wedding night?”

 

“Which was a disaster.”

 

“Well, we were dreading the next day but, it was still special.” - smiled Robert – “And last year....”

 

“Alright... alright.”

 

“What? You thought I would forget? That was the most romantic love confession.”

 

“Okay shut up now.”

 

“No seriously Aaron.... that was, the most romantic thing you've ever done, and I was gobsmacked.”

 

“I know, I was there...”

 

“Right.” - smiled Robert dropping the subject. - “We'll talk about that tomorrow.... today.... today I just wanna celebrate our first wedding. Celebrate the first time I got to call you my husband.”

 

“I assume you have plans.... husband.” - grinned Aaron.

 

“One or two.” - smirked Robert as he pushed Aaron on his back. - “And I only need you... and a bed to make it happen.” - he said as he started kissing his way down on Aaron's body.

 

 

 


End file.
